Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) units are used to condition air to make a controlled environment more pleasant. Often in commercial buildings, such as grocery stores, restaurants, and other stores, rooftop units are installed as self-contained units located on the rooftops. These rooftop units are stored as multi-unit stacks and have to be transported to the commercial building for installation. The transportation is typically accomplished using a semi-trailer truck. To use the space on the semi-trailer truck efficiently, two rooftop HVAC units are often stacked on top of each other, placed a flatbed trailer, and strapped in place. The stacking may poses certain risks of damage to the rooftop units. To avoid damage, wood crates have at times been used.